Journals of Harvest Moon High: Freshmen
by Sannabunny27
Summary: Gretel, Candace, and Hansel are the Freshmen at Harvest Moon High. Gretel wants to be valedictorian, Candace wants to break her shell, and Hansel wants a year of fun, but nothing goes as they plan, from first love to crippling anxiety to over bearing parents, there seems to be a problem around every corner. Well at least they have each other, right? Right?
1. Prologue

**Journals of Harvest Moon High**

**Synopsis**

Welcome to HMH! Here every student is required to keep a journal of their experiences. From Freshmen to Seniors everyone has a story to tell.

**Prologue:**

The Opening Ceremony took place a week before school officially started. Students, staff, and parents filled the theater for the Principal's speech. The principal stood in under a spotlight, his three vice principals were behind him. Principal King began his speech.

**Meet the Freshman!**

Fingers intertwined the blonde girl and the brunet boy walked to the front row. Their parents had saved them a spot. The blonde girl's mom glared at the two as they took their seats. "Sorry, Mother," the blonde girl said, looking down at her feet. The brunet boy rolled his eyes. the duo looked up at the stage, this was the beginning of their high school lives. The blonde girl gripped the brunet boy's hand, they looked at each other and smiled. The students began to cheer, the speech had ended.

The brunet boy jumped up yanking the blonde girl up. "Let's go," the boy said, "if we don't hurry all the good food will be gone!"

"Calm down," said the boy's father, "there's plenty of food."

"You three go ahead," the blonde girl's mom said with her thick accent, "I have to talk to Gretel."

"We can wait," the brunet boy said.

"In private," the blonde girl's mom said. The blonde girl released the brunet boy's hand. The brunet boy's parents dragged him off.

_**.Meet Gretel:**_

Gretel looked up at her mother when the theater doors closed and they were the only two left inside. "I'm sorry, Mother," Gretel said.

"What's your excuse for such a pathetic display, Gretel?" her mother said.

Gretel looked down at her feet. Hansel had dragged Gretel off to explore the school. Gretel knew she could blame the entire tardiness on Hansel, it would make her life temporarily easier, but she'd be forced to stop seeing her only friend. "There is no excuse," Gretel said.

"I will not tolerate tardiness," her mother said.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Gretel said.

Her Mother began walking towards the exit. "I will allow this to slide only because it is a celebration. Do not push me, Gretel!"

"I wouldn't dream of pushing you mother," Gretel said. Hansel's the one that dreams of pushing Gretel's mother off of things. Gretel smirked. Her mother turned around to look at her. Gretel's heart stopped.

She leaned in and looked Gretel in the eyes. Gretel swallowed and balled up her hands. "Don't sass me, Gretel," her mother said. Gretel nodded.

"S-sorry, Mother," Gretel said.

Gretel's mom pushed the door open and walked out knocking down a blue haired girl.

"I'm sorry," Gretel said, "Mother is in a bad mood." She pulled the blue haired girl up to her feet, then she followed her mother. "Good luck," she said.

_**.Meet Candace:**_

Candace walked up to the door, it swung open sending her tumbling back. A woman stomped past Candace. Candace looked down at the floor, the woman probably hadn't even noticed her . . . Who could blame her? "I'm sorry," a sweet voice said, "Mother is in a bad mood." She had an accent. Candace looked up at her. She was a small blonde girl wearing a flower print overall skirt and a large hat that matched. She reached out and grabbed Candace's hand, pulling her to her feet. Before Candace could say 'Thank you' the blonde was running off behind the woman. "Good luck," the girl called to Candace.

Candace stared at the blonde girl as she dashed around the corner. "Thank you," Candace said, once she was gone but it was better that way. Candace peeked into the theater, she didn't see anyone. She walked in, looking around. The stage was so big and beautiful. There was an extension to the stage, a walkway for models. Next to the walkway was a large box full of journals, a school requirement. Candace reached in to pick up a journal and when she looked up she was staring into brown eyes. He blinked, she took a step back.

He grinned. "You're cute," the brunet boy said. He was wearing clothes from an expensive brand, a white long sleeve button up, black slacks, and a red silk tie. He jumped down from the stage and bowed, "I'm Hansel, what's you're name?"

Candace ran off. She continued to run until she reached the front of the school. Her grandmother was just getting out of her car as Candace arrived and buried her face into her grandmother's chest. "Did you see the assembly?" Her grandmother said.

Candace shook her head. "I was late," she whimpered.

"Oh, don't cry." her grandmother said, "Why don't we go decorate you're journal? Wouldn't you like that?" Candace nodded. Her grandmother smiled and led her into the car.

_**.Meet Hansel:**_

Hansel was mildly offended. He had looked up just in time to see the blue haired girl dashing out the door. He wondered where Gretel and her Mother had gone, probably to the picnic. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He flipped it open.

___Gretel: Mother has work so we're heading home. Enjoy the picnic. :)_

Hansel sighed. He shoved his phone into his pocket and left the theater. Gretel's mother ruined everything. He watched his feet as he walked. Was it really that much to ask to spend a little quality time with his closest friend?

He crashed into something. Hansel sighed and looked up.

She was on the floor glaring up at him with her fuchsia eyes. "Sorry," Hansel said offering his hand. She slapped it away then stood up.

"Don't speak to me," she hissed. Then she walked of the light blue hair trailing behind her.

Hansel watched her leave, maybe girl's with blue hair just didn't like him. Maybe Gretel's mother secretly had blue hair, that would explain a lot.

His phone began to buzz.

"Hello," he said. His mother spoke. "Hi, mom, are you and dad still at the picnic?" He frowned. "No, that's fine. Yea, she's still here, don't worry about it. Yea, love you, too. Tell her I said 'Hi'." He hung up. "I guess I'll be walking home." He started walking down the sidewalk. It was cold, he should have brought a jacket. He looked up at the sky in attempt to find Gretel's favorite constellations, they just looked like a bunch of stars to him.

A car pulled up by him. "Hey, kid, are you here all alone?"

She was so pretty. Her long brown hair blew in the wind and she had a big grin on her face.

Hansel smiled, "Yea, I'm just heading home."

"No way, you're too small to be all by yourself this late! Where are your parents?" She said leaning out of the car.

"My Aunt is in town so the went to meet her for dinner," Hansel said. Her smile never faltered as she took off her backpack, threw it to the driver, leaped onto sidewalk, and draped her arm over Hansel's shoulders. Hansel looked up at her and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm going to walk you home," she said. "Let's go, kiddo." The walk was silent, but comforting. The car followed a few blocks behind them. The girl kept her arm around Hansel until they arrived at his doorstep. "Be safe, kiddo," the girl said as she ran to her car. The car drove off.

_**Sanna: Hello, I'm Sanna!**_

_**Keke: And I'm Keke!**_

_**Sanna: And we'd like to say 'Thankyou for reading 'Journals Of Harvest Moon High: Freshman'. We hope that you'll stay around for the other chapters.**_

_**Keke: We will also be posting three other stories 'Journals Of Harvest Moon High' sophomores – seniors that intertwine with this one.**_

_**Sanna: Please check them out if you're interested!**_

_**Keke: We don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters!**_

_**Both: We hope to see you again!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Gretel

Monday, Spring 10 XXXX

Freshmen

Gretel Ginger

_ -Hello Journal,_

_Today was my first day at Harvest Moon High. I'm not really sure what I should write . Well, let's see . . . I woke early to prepare for school, I heard that high-school students are really mean! However I was still excited to start my first day by riding the bus with Hansel (for the first time ever), but things didn't quite work out that way. I wasn't aware that Mother hated school buses so much. Mother, hating school buses, drove me to school, but I was the first person there!-_

"Gretel," her mother's voice rang through the house. "Gretel!" Gretel ran her brush through her hair a few more time and pulled her hat onto her head. Gretel buttoned up the collar of her shirt and took a look at herself in the mirror. She smiled before heading down the stairs.

"Yes, Mother?" Gretel said. Her mother's face was red and she was huffing, she frowned at Gretel.

"Don't 'yes, Mother?' me, Gretel," her mother said, mimicking Gretel's voice. "You are two minutes behind schedule! What have you been doing?" Gretel pouted.

"I thought I was taking the bus," Gretel said. Her mother laughed, it was cold and hard. Gretel looked down at her feet.

"Please, Gretel, public school buses are disease ridden pig styes," her mother said. "Did you actually think I'd make you ride one of those?" Gretel shook her head and followed her mother to the car. The car ride was about as silent as it could get with Gretel's mother yelling at her assistant over the phone. Gretel focused on her phone screen.

**Hansel: So, Momzilla's up bright and early, huh?**

**Gretel: Mother is not a monster! She's a perfectionist!**

**Hansel: Yea, tell me that when she stops breathing fire. :p**

Gretel smiled at the phone and thought of a reply. The truck stopped. Gretel stared at the building and sighed with awe. It was so beautiful. "Gretel," her mother said. Gretel's eyes traced over the intricate design on the double doors. "Gretel," her mother said, again. Gretel traced the path to the door; the stones had curving patterns carved into each individual piece making it like a vine bridge. Not far from the doors was a large waterfall leading into fountain pool of water. "Gretel," her mother said.

Gretel studied the bricks of the fountain, "Yes, Mother?"

"GET OUT!"

"Yes, Mother!" Gretel jumped out of the car and, it seemed that, her mother was gone before Gretel's feet even hit the ground. Gretel surveyed the area, which was almost completely empty. There were little to no parking spaces filled and only one person sat outside. Somehow, Harvest Moon High looked more intimidating without the flood of students feeling the space. Gretel took a deep breathe and wished that Hansel was there to hold her hand. Hansel was probably making so many new friends on the bus. Gretel shook her head, but the imagery wouldn't disappear.

Hansel sitting at the back of the bus surrounded by students, each clawing at each other for the empty seat next to Hansel. Then a cute girl with an accent, perfect attendance, curves, and perfect grades would saunter over and plop down next to him. They'd talk about how she'd just moved in on the other side of Hansel and they'd be best friends before they got to school.

Gretel felt light headed and her breathing became uneven. Hansel wouldn't replace her that easily, right? Right? The world was spinning. Something soft slammed into her. She looked up, _someone_ soft had slammed into her. A curvy pink haired girl in gym clothes towered above her. She shook out her pink curls and offered Gretel a hand. "Are you okay?" She smiled. Gretel nodded as the girl pulled her up and draped her jacket over Gretel's shoulders. Gretel felt her face heating up.

"Thank you," Gretel said.

"No problem," the girl said. "I wasn't paying attention . . ." Gretel looked the direction of the girl was staring. A boy with a purple bandanna was leaning on his purple convertible. He was talking to a boy with ginger hair. The girl watched the two, until the boy with the purple bandanna waved at her. She smiled and waved back, then ran off.

Gretel was alone again,she turned around to find a place to sit. A sloppily dressed girl with red hair sat by the waterfall a sketch pad on her knee. She looked up at Gretel then back down at the pad. Was she drawing her? Gretel shook her head, that girl couldn't possibly be drawing her. The girl looked up at Gretel, then back down at her sketch pad. Gretel looked down at her bright red hands; she imagined that her hands matched her face. Gretel walked over to her. She must be ridiculous, of course that girl wouldn't be drawing her. Gretel looked down at the sketch book, the girl was drawing her. She looked up at Gretel. "Stay still," the girl said. Gretel immediately plopped onto the ground, the girl flipped open a new page of her sketch book. After a few minuets of loose sketching, the girl began to pack up.

"Do you go here?" Gretel said.

"No, I graduated a couple of years back. I'm a migrating artist and the Weather Girl; I go wherever the wind blows me."

"That sounds fun," Gretel said, "I wish I could go wherever I wanted."

"Well, why don't you?"

Gretel's heart began to pound. "I couldn't! I'm bad with remembering routes, besides Mother would kill me if I didn't get a respectable job! Not that you're job isn't respectable."

Gretel looked up at her; she was now lying on the wall of the water fountain blowing bubbles. She turned and blew one in Gretel's face, Gretel flinched. She smiled with a gleam of mischief. "Do you want to try?"

"No, thanks. I haven't blown bubbles since I;"

"Not that," she said, then pointed at her bag.

"You want me to draw? I couldn't possibly;"

"Just do it," she said.

"But what should I;"

"Whatever _you_ want to."

Gretel's fingers trembled as she picked up the pencil and she hesitated a moment before the pencil made contact with the paper, but once it had made contact she couldn't stop. Her heart was pumping adrenaline; her mother would kill her if she found out. "I forgot how fun this was!" Gretel looked up at the Weather Girl's smug grin and blushed, "I-I mean;"

"Well see-ya!" She jumped onto her feet as she grabbed her bag off the ground.

"Wait! Don't just leave me here alone!"

"Relax your boyfriend's on his way," she said walking off.

"Who are you talking;" Arms wrapped around her.

"Gretel! There you are!"

"Hansel!" she hugged him, "I was so scared, but then I met a cool girl and;" Gretel looked into her palms and realized the sketch pad and pencil were still there. "I drew."

_-Well at least I thought I was the first person there, but I met two really cool girls who were there early. The first one was super pretty and she smelt like roses even though she was sweaty from running. How does someone smell like roses while running? Magic, obviously. Anyway she seems to like boys, well one of the boys she was staring at anyway, there were two, a boy with a purple bandanna and a boy with ginger hair. I wonder which one she likes . . . Or maybe she likes both of them and her heart is torn! Poor girl! The second was interesting. She calls herself the Weather Girl and she is a traveling artist so I highly doubt she actually recites the weather on the news. She gave me a sketchbook, I haven't had one in years. Should I hide it from mother? I don't like hiding things from mother, but if she thinks I'm becoming 'a tree hugging, no future, mistake of society' she'll burn my sketchbook. The Weather Girl also got the impression that Hansel is my boyfriend, I don't understand her logic. Speaking of Hansel and I don't have any classes together, except P.E., but Hansel walked me to all my classes today so I wouldn't feel nervous. Hansel is the best! I still don't understand where the whole boyfriend thing came from though. Anyway in P.E., we played the most horrid "game" ever! Some kind of torture designed by evil gym teachers to weed out all the weak students called Dodge Ball! I was pelted with fifty balls at once, after I already got out! High school kids are mean!-_

Gretel doodled in her sketchbook and smiled as she drew a cartoon version of Hansel. She had already gotten out, dodge ball was a cruel sport. Gretel forced herself not to think about the bruises forming on her arms and torso. "That's pretty good," a boy said. Gretel pressed her sketchbook to her chest and looked up into his dark, charming eyes.

"Thank you, sir," Gretel said. Gretel recognized the boy from that morning, the one with the purple bandanna.

"Call me, Kai," he said with a grin. He looked over onto the court, and Gretel followed his gaze. The pink haired was waving at him, and saying something, her voice was lost in the sounds of running, shouting, balls smashing into things. Kai jumped and patted Gretel's head. "Well, see ya, big brown eyes." Kai said before he ran back onto the court.

"It's Gretel," she said, but her voice was also lost in the parade of noise. Gretel went back to drawing. The sounds of squeaking sneakers and bouncing balls became background noise, monotonous and comforting, almost like a song. The music was interrupted by a piping whistle and chatter. Gretel looked up to see Coach Wally standing above Hansel. Not far from them stood the ginger haired boy from earlier, holding his hands over his face. By the time Gretel got over to them Hansel was talking to the boy. "Hansel," Gretel said, "Are you causing trouble?" Hansel grinned at her like a naughty child.

"It wasn't on purpose!" Hansel said, Gretel pouted. "I already apologized," Hansel said before running off with a ball.

Gretel shook her head. "What am I going to do with him?" She looked up at the boy, "I apologize for whatever Hansel did."

"It's not a big deal," the boy said. "It didn't really hurt. I'm fi;"

"You're bleeding!" Gretel said. Just like Hansel to over do it . . . Gretel gave the boy a handkerchief. "I'm so sorry. I'll go give that boy a talking to." Gretel marched off towards Hansel and snagged him by the ear.

-_Well, not all High school kids are mean. Kai seemed nice enough and rose girl didn't seem mean at all. Oh, and all the art students were so nice and sweet. I mean after nearly breaking my face they took such good care of me!- _

Hansel frowned as Gretel lectured him on the way to art class. "And another thing, Hansel;"

"We're here!" Hansel said, he kissed Gretel's cheek then dashed off. "See ya, later!" Gretel pouted, what was she going to do with that boy? She turned around and faced the classroom door, it was decorated. The door was painted with intricate designs and pretty metal pieces. Two names were carved into the door, Gretel squinted to read the names. "Grey and Nami," she said. She reached for the doorknob, even that was pretty. Gretel took a deep breath and just as her fingers touched the doorknob the door swung open and hit her face. Gretel tumbled backwards releasing a yelp as her head hit the ground. Everything went black. She felt fingers brushing through her hair and opened her eyes to see a girl looking down at her. Gretel stared at the girl then looked around, they were surrounded by students. Gretel sat up, lifting up from the girl's lap, and put her hand to her throbbing face. "She's up," the girl said. The ginger haired boy from before dashed up to Gretel and grabbed her face.

"I am so sorry," he said. "Are you okay? Do you remember who you are?" Gretel nodded. He let go of her face and sighed with relief. "That's great, I didn't know what to do."

"Why didn't you take me to the nurse?" Gretel said, massaging the bridge of her nose. The girl handed Gretel an icepack. The ginger haired boy plopped down next to Gretel.

"Any other time I would've, but Gustafa, the teacher, isn't here. He left me in charge and if anyone finds out that he just left like that he could get in really big trouble, so I . . . panicked." Gretel raised an eyebrow. "Well, look on the bright side," he said. "We have matching nose bandages . . . Sorry that was awful." Gretel started laughing. The ginger haired boy helped her to her feet and helped her walk into the classroom.

_-So it turned out the ginger haired boy's name is Grey; He's an advanced level art class, he's smart, and he's funny. He's so . . . cool! Our Art Teacher didn't show up today because he was hanging out with someone named Nami. I wonder what kind of person would keep an art teacher away from his class, it's so irresponsible! And what kind of Art Teacher just agrees to leave like that? That's even more irresponsible! Grey handled the whole class so well, he should be the teacher! And he thinks I'm good at drawing, but he's amazing! I think he was just being nice because he felt bad about my face, but it still felt good. I really hope we can be friends! But what should I do about this nose bandage? If mother reacts half as badly as Hansel did then the art department is going down in flames._

_Um, so how do I end a journal entry?_

_. . . . Bye Journal, see you soon,_

_ Gretel-_

_**Keke: Yay, another chapter done!**_

_**Sanna: We are so behind, we still have to write the first chapters for the Sophomores, the Juniors, and the Seniors!**_

_**Keke: And we haven't even written the prologues for the Seniors, but the Juniors are up! Please check them out.**_

_**Sanna: Wish us luck!**_

_**Both: Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Candace

Tuesday Spring 11, XXXX

Freshmen

Candace Taylor

_Principal King:_

_ I am sorry to say that I will not be returning to Harvest Moon High. It's not a problem with the school . . . It's a problem with me.__

Candace washed her face then looked in the mirror. She glared at the smooth surface, her eyes were strong even fierce. If only she could channel this strong side in public, in public she was as tough as a ball of dough. She patted her face dry then smiled. Too big! Too small! Too unnatural! Can that even be called a smile? Finally, she got the smile she wanted pleasant, but not desperate for companionship. She introduced herself to the mirror and shook an invisible hand. Today was her fresh start, nobody here knew the old Candace Taylor. No one could compare her to her lovable, outgoing, and cute little sister, Luna, and decide that Candace was the quiet one, or the creepy one, or the stuck up one.

Candace held her towel as she danced over to her closet. She swung the doors open and stared at the mass of blue uniforms that filled the space. For a moment Candace felt the strong desire to run down to her grandmother's shop and borrow that cute pink dress with the frills and bows. She could see herself striding across campus in that dress paired with those cute black boots. Maybe people would think that _she _was cute. She shook her head killing the thought, those clothes were for the customers. Besides, the uniforms weren't bad, Candace liked them, she just hadn't realized that the only clothing she owned were pajamas and school uniforms. Candace slipped on her uniform and tip-toed down the hallway and into her sister's room. Candace sat on Luna's bed. The large pink comforter covered her tiny sister, Candace pulled the blanket back. Luna held a large stuffed bear to her chest, she looked so comfortable. "Well," Candace said, "I'm off to school." She brushed Luna's bangs out of her face then gave her a kiss on the forehead, before heading out of the room and down the stairs.

Candace packed her school bag. She dropped a stack of notebooks and pencils in first. Then she ran her fingers across the fabric of her journal and kissed the cover of her sketchbook before sliding them into her bag. She threw the bag over her shoulder, picked her breakfast, and walked to the door. She caught her reflection in the mirror next to the door. Why did she look so sad? Why did she _always _look so sad? "Confidence, Candace," she said, "be confident." She smiled at herself through her chattering teeth.

_You see, Principal King, I have come to realize that I am a pathetic human being. Harvest Moon High is just too wonderful for a person like me._

Candace sat on the edge of the school waterfall water fountain and watched the empty parking lot as she ate breakfast. A small blonde girl stumbled out of a large blue pick up truck. She was almost as cute as Luna, wearing a big floppy hat on her head. The blonde looked forward and her eyes met with Candace's. She smiled at Candace and waved, Candace put up her hand and wiggled her fingers. The blonde took a step forward, but was stopped by a red head carrying a large sketchbook. The blonde turned her attention to red head. She put her arms behind her back and leaned in to look at the sketchbook. Candace played with her fingers as the two talked. After a while a brunet boy snatched the blonde into his arms and kissed her cheek. She watched the two as they hugged, and held hands and looked into each others eyes. They had a companionship Candace could only dream of, she and Luna hadn't been that close in years.

More students arrived and grouped up. Candace felt her stomach churn, maybe she was still sick from yesterday, as she watched the friends hug. It was only the second day of school, but she was already an outsider. Candace jumped up and ran into the front office. She crouched down in the corner and tried to catch her breath. "Are you alright?" The voice sounded far away. Candace looked up at the girl with the red bandanna standing above her. "You look really pale." She put her hand on Candace's forehead, Candace pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Candace said. "I have to go." She stumbled to her feet and ran past the girl. She could hear the girl calling after her, but as she ran down the hall everything blurred together. When Candace stopped running she stood in front of a classroom in a long empty hallway. She leaned against the opposite wall and sat down burying her face in her knees.

"Are you lost?" Candace looked up at the tall beautiful person standing in the door way. He had long purple hair with a rainbow of different colors blended in. He was like an angel of fashion. The sign behind him caught her attention: "Fashion Club: Meets twice every day, in the morning before first period and after school. If you're interested in in Fashion please stop by." He was talking, but Candace could only hear her heart pounding. This was her chance to make a good first impression. All she had to do was stand up, smile, and introduce herself. She fiddled with the latched of her school bag as she stood up. "Hello?" He said, "Is anybody in there?" He was too close. Candace took a step back and tripped over her shoe laces. Her head hit the wall and her bag spilled out all over the floor. He crouched down offering her a hand and saying something. Candace felt tears forming in her eyes and a pain in her chest.

"I'm s-sorry," Candace said. "I'm sorry." The angel's face began to distort into a wicked face. His cruel laughter echoed in the shrinking hallway. More distorted laughing face appeared around her and the laughter multiplied. Amongst them she saw herself, a taller, more elegant, and crueler version of herself. Her eyes were covered by her bangs, but she grinned at Candace.

"Did you really think you could change?" She said. She wore a long elegant dress that dragged along the floor as she walked towards Candace. "You are such a pathetic creature."

"I-I, I'm sorry!" Candace said. She jumped up covering her ears and she ran down the hall. The laughing faces followed her, while the cruel her walked after her. At the end of the hallway, stood a tan blue haired woman with a flame bandanna on her head. The woman wore long flowing pants and her eyes were liquid gold. She noticed Candace running towards her and held out her arms for Candace. Candace reached for her and ran into her. The two tumbled down the stairs, Candace felt warm safe arms wrapped around her. She was still shaking, but the laughter had stopped.

"Are you alright?" Said a voice that was warm and comfortable, but definitely not a woman.

When Candace opened her eyes she was looking down into the golden eyes of the boy she sat on. This was the first time she'd ever been so close to a boy. She jumped up. "I'm so sorry!"

"Luke!" Voices at the top of the stairs called. A red headed girl came running down the stairs. "Are you alright?"

He nodded as he sat up. "I'm fine," he said. "I'm more worried about her." The girl looked at Candace, Candace trembled. The girl took a step toward Candace, but Candace dashed passed her and back up the stairs. There were a few more people on the stairs, including the angel, but Candace continued running. She scooped up her bag, all her things were back inside, and ran out the exit. She didn't stop running until she was standing in front of her house. She walked in and passed Luna on her way upstairs. Luna raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth, but after a second look at her sister closed her mouth. Candace locked her room door and fell to the floor crying. She would never go back, never!

_Quite frankly, I doubt I would have added anything to the school anyway. I hope you can understand my departure, I'm just not ready for Harvest Moon High. I probably won't ever be ready._

_Good Bye,_

* * *

_Candace Taylor_

_**Keke: Thanks for reading!**_

_**Sanna: We hope you enjoyed, next up is Hansel!**_

_**Both: Hope to see you next time!**_


End file.
